Talk:Power Building
Interesting topic. Certainly a useful miniguide. Have you considered the ability to 'store' citizens as Slingers once you reach a level where wood is abundant and you can afford to bear an army? Essentially, when a town reaches max capacity, you build several slingers and allow the population to increase over time. How many at once usually depends on the tavern - I prefer to only store enough slingers as to be full again by the time I am either active once more or can upgrade the town hall again. This allows you to disband the slingers immediately after upgrading the town hall, getting them to produce gold or make them available for the mill/mine and lowering. The largest benefit of this is to store citizens in slingers, and then ship the slingers to a new colony after increasing the town hall by a level or two, maxing the citizens (with an adequate tavern of course), and allowing your larger towns to quickly boost smaller ones up to maximum gathering ability, as well as preventing lost citizen growth-time, though at the cost of gold. However, for me gold is of little use(especially compared to resource gathering), but being able to ensure my town is working at full strength right after upgrading the town hall, either on a larger town or a smaller, rapid growing one, makes things easier overall. You only lose 20 wood per slinger, but if shipped to a new colony and dismissed, you also get half of the wood back, meaning 20 wood is deposited in the town per slinger as well as a citizen boost. ~ by Eliria 02:00, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Suggest deletion This guide is really bad. I would consider almost all advice here to be wrong, and I think I know what I'm talking about. (over 4 million points, #1 on alpha server at Ikariam.com) Suggest just deleting it rather than confusing and leading new players astray. Bedevere13 01:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :To recommend a page for deletion use the template I went ahead and added the template for you and added a reason -- 01:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) More specific deletion reasons 1) The definition of "Power Building" is a little vague, as is the purpose. Why is population growth more valuable than gold generation or material production? I would argue that population is only useful as a means to other ends, and focusing an entire guide to population growth without a specific reason as why you would want to focus on population growth is strange. 2) "Starting a new town" section is wrong and vague. Starting a new town, especially if it's your second, is imperitive to growth and should be done within the first week. No definition of "mature town", though I would say you always want to start a new town before your other towns are mature, as new towns give you more growth for the buck. 3) "Building a defense/military" section is bad advice. You should always have at least a few slingers and a ram ship as soon as you leave protected mode. You should also look to fight barbarians early on as they are a great source of materials. 4) Moving population by slingers is possible, but borderline retarded. You are trading wood to move people. But people at one location aren't really more valuable than people at another. It costs the same amount of gold to "grow" people wherever you are. You're better off just spending your materials on taverns and trade wine for more people. 5) "Standard Method of Growth" is terrible advice. If it's your first town, you can't even build taverns at the beginning. If it's not your first town, you want to be building warehouses and GR's at the beginning, not boosting your population. Population is worthless in towns with high corruption. 6) "Upgrading your GR" section is also bad advice. It is not optimal to upgrade all your GR's before expanding. The actual optimal time to build a new city depends somewhat on your particular set up, but in general, it is close to the time when one more than half your cities have the next GR upgrade. Bedevere13 06:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : I disagree with deleting this article. Although some parts of it are out of date, I think that it still contains a lot of useful advice, and a redo/update is the only that it needs. : However, I agree with some of your points, so I'm going to correct and update the article as of Patch 0.3.2.2. If you wish to help me make the page more informative, you may do so! : Ifaigios 22:02, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree with Ifaigios in this particular case - some specific points are out of date but overall the page is useful. -- 22:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Trading port & Pillaging Back in Patch 0.2.8, you were able to protect your resources by keeping a low level Trading port. This was because the pillager's Cargo Ships were loading resources from the pilllaged town only for 20 minutes; and then they left even if there were more resources to pillage. As a low level Trading port means very little loading speed, the resources that could be loaded by the pillager in 20 minutes were also very little. However, as of Patch 0.3.0, the amount of pillageable resources now does not depend on the level of the Trading port of the town being pillaged, as the loading speed of the pillager's Cargo Ships does not depend on the level of the Trading port of the town under attack. As of Patch 0.3.0, you should keep a high level Trading port, so that you are able to send out your resources as fast as possible when being attacked (meaning that you are online at the moment of the attack). Ifaigios 22:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC)